Des confessions plus vraies que nature
by Belette-chan - D. Nera
Summary: Réponse au bonus de "Les missions ça a parfois du bon" ou comment Lussuria raconte les souvenirs oubliés de nos deux amis Xanxus et Squalo


Disclamer: Pour changer les personnages ne sont pas de moi hein... bien que parfois je fasse comme si c'était le cas!

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Voilà un OS un peu spécial, il répond au sujet laissé en suspend dans le bonus d'une de mes fanfics déjà postée: _Les missions ça a parfois du bon_ j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

Remerciements: Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, je remercie ma fidèle Kuro-chan (**Kuro-squ-chan**) pour ses relectures et corrections! Love you Kuro-chan!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Des confessions plus vraies que nature.<strong>_

À l'occasion des 30 ans de Boss-chan, j'avais réussi à convaincre tous les autres membres de la Varia de préparer une petite fête (enfin … presque). Bien sûr, Boss-chan, lui, n'était pas au courant. Je voulais tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'il ait le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il soit. Pour cela, j'avais rassemblé tous les membres concernés dans le salon, pour parler de l'organisation de la fête.

- Je voulais vous demander vos avis pour le déroulement de la petite fête et les cadeaux que l'on pourrait faire à Boss-chan, avais-je demandé.

- Vooi Lussuria, je te dis que ce connard de Xanxus va détruire la moitié du manoir et nous avec si on lui fait une fête d'anniversaire! Avait répondu Squalo.

- Ma ma Squ-chan chut! 30 ans c'est pas tous les jours, et le Boss mérite bien une petite fête!

- Pour qu'il soit content, il suffit de ne pas oublier les bouteilles de bourbon, fit remarquer Lévi-à-than. Et remplir la cave de Bossu avec du bourbon de grande qualité pourrait faire un cadeau parfait...

- Lévi, fit la voix aiguë de Mammon, ton idée est bien trop couteuse. Lussuria, je me fous de la fête du boss, tout ce que je veux c'est que ça coute le moins possible...

- Mammon... pour une fois ne pense pas aux dépenses, avais-je dit boudeur.

Mammon était alors parti de la pièce en maugréant qu'on avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul. Malgré tout, j'étais d'avis que Mammon avait raison à propos de l'idée de Lévi.

Avec calme j'avais donc expliqué à tous ceux encore présents dans la pièce, qu'il nous était impossible de prévoir un budget suffisant pour réaliser l'idée du gardien de la foudre.

Celui-ci avait soupiré, il voulait tellement faire plaisir au boss qu'il lui paraissait impossible de ne pas réaliser le cadeau dont il avait eu l'idée.

- Ushishi moi j'ai une idée génial! Avait dit le Prince en ricanant.

- Oh je suis toute ouïe Bel-chan, à quoi penses-tu?

- Pourquoi on n'emballe pas Squalo dans un paquet? Le boss sera heureux de recevoir un punching-ball Ushishishi...

- Sale gamin je vais te faire la peau, avait hurlé Squalo en se levant.

Le prince avait quitté la pièce au pas de course suivi de près par Squalo, qui brandissait son épée de manière significative.

- Les enfants, ne vous blessez pas, avais-je juste eu le temps de dire.

Au final, la réunion n'avait servi à rien. Enfin pas tant que ça, puisque ça m'avait donné une idée... En y réfléchissant, il n'était pas forcément impossible de combiner les idées de tout le monde.

J'avais quitté la pièce sans attendre, laissant Lévi seul avec sa peine. Il fallait que je mette tout ça au point et il ne me restait que quelques jours pour le faire.

Mais pour que cet anniversaire ne soit pas détruit à la racine par le boss, il fallait l'occuper ailleurs. J'avais donc confié cette tâche (certes ardue mais pas impossible) à Squalo. Je lui avais demandé de passer son temps dans le bureau du boss à faire les papiers de la Varia. Connaissant le boss, il était clair qu'il resterait avec Squ-chan juste pour le regarder s'énerver sur les dossiers en retard.

J'étais d'ailleurs presque sûr que le boss laissait trainer des dossiers très longtemps juste pour le plaisir de les refourguer à Squalo, histoire de le torturer un peu.

À cette période, j'étais d'ailleurs déjà persuadé que la relation entre Boss-chan et Squ-chan était plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. Squalo, bien que toujours déprécié et maltraité par Boss-chan, était toujours aussi fidèle à celui-ci. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça... J'avais remarqué le regard que le boss posait parfois sur Squalo quand ce dernier avait le dos tourné.

J'étais heureux de me dire que peut-être cet anniversaire pourrait servir à faire avancer les choses. Mais à ce moment-là, ce n'était pas aussi simple et je m'en rendais compte.

Pendant que Squalo gardait le boss dans le bureau, j'avais confié des tâches à tous. Bel et Mammon étaient chargés de trouver les décorations pour la salle, Lévi devait trouver de l'alcool de bonne qualité mais à moindre coût (ce n'est d'ailleurs que bien plus tard que j'appris comment il en avait trouvé). Quant à moi, j'avais pour rôle de tout coordonner...

Vous vous demandez surement quel cadeau j'avais prévu pour Boss-chan, à vrai dire, rien de matériel... Le cadeau dont j'avais eu l'idée avait un gros rapport avec la grosse quantité d'alcool que Lévi devait se charger de trouver...

Cela faisait une semaine que Squalo retenait le boss dans son bureau. Le brun lui confiant toujours plus de travail. Je l'avais alors chargé de faire descendre le boss dans le salon qui avait spécialement été décoré pour l'occasion.

Quand ils étaient arrivés dans la pièce, nous nous étions rapprochés pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire au boss.

Celui-ci avait pris un air menaçant qui s'était vite atténué quand Lévi lui avait annoncé qu'il avait fait le plein d'alcool.

On avait fini par tous s'installer dans les divers fauteuils et canapés du salon pour boire en l'honneur du 30ème anniversaire du boss.

Ayant passé la soirée entière à boire, je dois avouer que nous étions en état d'ébriété totale... Mais ça aussi, ça faisait partie du plan. Lévi et Bel-chan s'étaient endormis sur un canapé. Mammon très peu intéressé par la fête, avait vite disparu dans sa chambre. Boss-chan et Squ-chan eux, continuaient de consommer l'alcool sans modération. De mon côté, je surveillais discrètement l'avancée du plan... Le boss buvait, Squ-chan aussi, alors tout allait bien...

Au bout d'une heure supplémentaire, le boss avait enfin commencé à réagir comme je l'espérais... Il s'était levé pour se rapprocher de Squ-chan et le saisissant par le bras, l'avait forcé à se lever.

- Jusqu'à quel point m'es-tu fidèle? Avait-il demandé.

- Vooi je te supporte depuis assez longtemps non? Et puis qu'est-ce que t'as connard, tu doutes de ma qualité de bras droit?

- La ferme déchet, si tu es vraiment fidèle, ferme-la et suis-moi!

- Vooi comment ça, et la fête?

- On s'en fout...

Il avait alors trainé Squalo derrière lui, bien que Squ-chan n'ait pas vraiment cherché à résister non plus.

Ils avaient disparu, surement pour le reste de la soirée, et présumant des activités que le boss avait prévu pour finir la fête, j'étais parti me coucher. Il était nécessaire d'attendre le lendemain pour savoir si tout avait bien fonctionné.

Et le lendemain, les marques présentes sur le cou de Squalo et la mauvaise humeur de Boss-chan m'avaient apporté la preuve que je voulais. La soirée avait été fructueuse! Seul problème, leurs comportements laissaient à penser qu'ils avaient tout oublié... Encore aujourd'hui, je suis sûr qu'ils ne s'en rappellent toujours pas... de leur véritable première fois!

_Ce dont Xanxus et Squalo ne se rappellent pas..._

_Xanxus avait entrainé Squalo jusqu'à son bureau. Il voulait faire ce à quoi il avait pensé toute la semaine en regardant son second travailler._

_Une fois dans la pièce, il traina l'argenté jusqu'à son bureau sur lequel il le força à s'asseoir._

_- Vooi qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda l'argenté._

_- Ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis trop longtemps, alors ferme-la et laisse-toi faire, avait grogné le brun en prenant sauvagement la bouche de son vis-à-vis._

_Squalo se laissa faire, appréciant déjà la profondeur que le brun mettait à l'embrasser. Il avait le cerveau embrouillé par l'alcool et au loin il entendait sa conscience lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça. Mais son corps en avait décidé autrement, le clouant sur place. Il passa alors ses bras autour du cou du brun et écartant les jambes, il le tira dans l'espace qu'il venait de dégager._

_- C'est mieux comme ça non? Demanda le squale les joues rougies par l'alcool._

_Le brun le regarda avec envie, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres._

_- Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de te soumettre de cette manière..._

_- Vraiment? Si ça peut te prouver que je suis vraiment fidèle alors... dit-il avec une moue des plus adorables._

_Xanxus n'en pouvait plus, rêvait-il ou était-ce la réalité? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais il s'en foutait. Dans les deux cas, il comptait en profiter. Ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'il voulait prendre l'argenté comme ça... L'avoir eu toute une semaine avec lui dans son bureau n'avait pas aidé à diminuer ce fantasme... _

_Approchant la main du torse du squale, Xanxus commença alors à défaire doucement les boutons de sa chemise en l'embrassant. L'une des mains de son second se trouvait à présent dans ses cheveux, les caressant tendrement. Pourquoi Squalo était-il si doux? Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, jamais il ne pourrait être comme ça dans la vie réelle... Totalement impossible._

_Squalo ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Ou plutôt il s'en contrefoutait, pour une fois, le brun était doux et agréable avec lui, il comptait bien en profiter... Il se sentait bien, léger, comme dans un rêve. _

_Quand le brun eut enfin fini de défaire la chemise, ses mains partirent à la découverte de la peau de l'argenté, provocant des gémissements appréciatifs chez celui-ci. La bouche du brun se détacha enfin de celle de son partenaire, descendant sur le cou puis le torse de l'argenté._

_Squalo se cambrait déjà pour faciliter les baisers chauds du brun sur sa peau. Quand celui-ci happa un de ses tétons durci par le plaisir, Squalo rejeta la tête en arrière. _

_- Hmmm Xanxus, fit-il la voix cassée par l'envie, continue je t'en supplie._

_Plusieurs fois déjà le brun avait rêvé qu'il couchait avec son second dans ce même bureau. Mais ce rêve-là dépassait tous ceux qu'il avait déjà faits. L'argenté s'offrait à lui sans commune mesure, il le laissait le toucher et le caresser sans rien dire. Cette constatation motiva le brun à accélérer la cadence. D'une de ses mains, il détacha la ceinture de l'argenté, puis ouvrit son pantalon. Passant sa main dans l'ouverture, il caressa l'érection de l'autre par-dessus son caleçon._

_- Tu as l'air bien pressé, murmura-t-il._

_- Hmm, oui... Je te veux. Vraiment, souffla l'argenté entre deux gémissements._

_- Fais attention à tes paroles, je risquerais d'être plus brutal que nécessaire..._

_Il suréleva les hanches du squale pour le déposséder de son pantalon ainsi que de son caleçon. La vue que lui offrait l'argenté à moitié dénudé, était particulièrement attirante. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il voulait le prendre là, maintenant. Mais il savait que s'il ne le préparait pas au moins un peu, l'autre souffrirait trop pour vouloir continuer. S'il rêvait, autant que le rêve reste agréable..._

_Il écarta les jambes de son second, le poussant en arrière pour dégager un passage vers son intimité. Humidifiant ses doigts, il en enfonça un premier, puis un deuxième. La préparation serait courte et brutale, il ne pouvait plus attendre._

_Squalo avait mal, les doigts du boss à l'intérieur de son corps le brulaient comme un tison ardant, mais il ne voulait pas se plaindre. Il voulait le boss, et il savait que la douleur finirait par disparaître. Après quelques bonnes minutes de préparation, le brun retira ses doigts de son intimité. Squalo n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour ressentir à nouveau la morsure de la douleur au plus profond de sa chair. Néanmoins, le brun était plus attentionné qu'il ne l'aurait laissé à penser... Il le pénétrait doucement, le laissant s'habituer peu à peu à sa présence en lui._

_Quand Xanxus fut enfin parfaitement entré, il s'arrêta, observant son second qui, bien que devant souffrir le martyre, ne se plaignait de rien. Le brun remarqua tout de même les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, preuve que la souffrance était surement bien pire que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. _

_L'argenté respirait doucement, calmement, dans l'espoir d'atténuer au moins un peu la douleur. Comme celle-ci ne voulait pas disparaître, il considéra qu'il avait déjà assez fait attendre le brun. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entoura la taille de son boss avec ses jambes et le regarda dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre de continuer._

_Le brun commença doucement, augmentant la force et la vitesse de ses va-et-vient au fur et à mesure de ses assauts. La réaction de l'argenté restait un mystère, des larmes coulaient à présent abondamment sur son visage. Pourtant, plus le brun accélérait la cadence, plus l'argenté répondait à ses gestes par des gémissements érotiques. Simulait-il son plaisir? Xanxus en doutait, Squalo ne lui avait certes jamais rien refusé mais quand il n'aimait pas ce que le brun lui demandait de faire, il ne se gênait pas pour le lui dire._

_Squalo avait toujours aussi mal, mais les mouvements du brun avaient fini par apporter du plaisir à son corps. Il le sentait en lui, à chaque coup de reins du brun, la douleur et le plaisir se mêlaient en lui. Quand le brun avait commencé à masser sa verge, Squalo n'avait pu retenir un cri de plaisir._

_Xanxus en était sûr, son second appréciait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Pourtant, il ressentait la fatigue qui le gagnait rapidement. Il ne pourrait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, et Squalo non plus au vu des tremblements qui parcouraient son corps._

_Après quelques ultimes caresses, Squalo s'était répandu dans la main du brun. Le brun en question lui, avait trouvé bon de se déverser à l'intérieur de l'argenté. Il s'était alors laissé retomber contre son second qui avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Comme il se sentait bien..._

_Ils étaient restés un moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Puis le brun s'était écarté du squale, se retirant enfin de ce corps délicieux._

_- Je dois aller me laver, avait murmuré le squale gêné par le liquide qui s'échappait maintenant de son intimité._

_Il s'était levé, avait enfilé ses affaires, et était parti du bureau sans ajouter un mot. Le brun s'était assis sur son fauteuil déjà plongé dans un état de demi-sommeil. _

_Squalo avait filé sous la douche dès qu'il était arrivé dans sa chambre. Le jet chaud et le savon avaient fait leur travail. Mais l'argenté, soudain pris de vertige, avait dû se rendre rapidement dans son lit pour s'y allonger. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt._

_Le lendemain, ni Xanxus ni Squalo ne se rappelèrent de leur soirée ensemble. Ou plutôt, ils y pensèrent tous deux comme à un «rêve étrange». Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? _

_Quand Squalo se réveilla, il ne se rappelait de rien à part de la soirée bien arrosée de la veille. Comment était-il arrivé dans sa chambre d'ailleurs? De vagues images de ses occupations nocturnes lui apparurent alors, floues, lointaines, comme dans un rêve... «Xanxus n'est pas gay...» pensa Squalo._

_Xanxus, lui, se réveilla sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau. Regardant le meuble avec intérêt, il repensa à la soirée de la veille. Avait-il vraiment couché avec son second? Il ne se rappelait plus de rien hormis la quantité d'alcool forte impressionnante qu'il avait pu boire... «Ce requin déchet est bien trop orgueilleux pour accepter de faire ça» pensa Xanxus avec énervement._

_Finalement leur oubli n'avait fait que repousser l'échéance..._

* * *

><p>Et voilà, pour ceux qui ont déjà lu <em>Les missions ça a parfois du bon<em>, vous aurez comprit que nos deux compaires n'ont pas de souvenir de cette fête un peu trop arrosée, mais soyez sans crainte, je prévois de leur faire retrouver la mémoire dans un autre OS!

En attandant... Review?

Et à jeudi prochain pour un nouvel OS un peu spécial!

Bizz~~


End file.
